Disney Love SongFics Kingdom Hearts
by WaitingWatching
Summary: Disney Love SongFics- The characters of Kingdom Hearts find themselves reluctantly swept up into a world of music and love.
1. Chapter 1

Upendi?

MaruZeku and Larxel

As a general rule, the Pride Lands were brimming with life. The majestic Pride Rock with the ruling lions: to the Elephant graveyards where the hyenas skulked. The dry Savannah and the beautiful Oasis- where all of this worlds outcasts eventually ended up. And occasionally, the rejected from other worlds turned up on its soil…

A swirling mist of Darkness appeared in between the trees from seemingly nowhere, billowing outwards, a mixture of purple and black. From out of it's depths emerged five lions of varying sizes and colours. The first out was the only female in the group, a bright yellow lioness with a rather unusual mane. It was odd in itself that a lioness should have a mane, but she had one that could be described as two, sticking up like antennae. She was through the opening corridor like lightning, she span round to face it again with an air of smugness.

Next out was the smallest lion in of the party, a slate blue male with his mane hanging limply over one eye.

"No XII, if my generally impeccable memory serves me correctly, you were told to wait?" the lion said in a mainly blank tone, tinged with annoyance.

"My most humble apologies, emo kid" 'no XII' responded sarcastically turning away from the smaller lion, flicking him casually with her tail in the process.

"Can it, Larxene" said a graceful looking, pink haired lion as he walked into the world.

Larxene snorted. "You going soft Marly?"

In between twitching at the grammar of the lionesses question, the blunette said;

"We are here for a purpose. So would you refrain from being a-" he called her something in Hebrew- "- until we leave?"

The pupose in question was to fill today's quota-one hundred hearts each and also to observe the world and its inhabitants in general for future missions.

"Are those the ever charming tones of Zexion I hear?" that was the fourth lion, a cocky redhead- his mane was far the most impressive. He hadn't changed much entering this world then.

"What did he call me?" Larxene demanded.

There was a short pause where the lion debated on the pros and cons of revealing exactly what his superior had called his secret crush (how he learnt the most insulting term in all of the Hebrew language was anyone's guess-knowing Axel it wont have been an innocent sequence of events). He made his decision and opened his mouth-

"Axel, just keep quiet. For once?" pleaded the final lion. He was another blonde- his mane fashioned in what could only be described as a mullet.

"Wise words, IX" Zexion said flatly. "Can we move on?"

"My names Demyx…" the lion whined trailing behind the blunette who had taken his leave with out bothering to wait for the others. Although quite annoyed with the blatant assurance that they would follow, the other four walked after him.

A little while later they had left the Oasis and were walking across an open plain, the grass reaching up past their knees. Marluxia sped up slightly and loped forward so he was level with Zexion.

"You okay?"

"Shouldn't I be?" the shorter replied, but he didn't sound as emotionless and/or annoyed as he ordinarily was. In fact he sounded a tiny bit touched.

Marluxia shrugged and opened mouth to say something but was cut off by a skinny hand that had just appeared from the grass and poked his nose.

"Yes, why shouldn't he be okay?" the hand retreated into the grass.

"What the- ?!"

"Ha! He's with you he has no problem" the hand declaired re-emerging from the grass, revealing itself to be attached to the arm, then body of wizened looking creature that almost everyone simply thought was a monkey. However Zexion recognized it as a Mandrill by the name of Rafiki. Numerous facts flashed throught the schemers mind; the Mandrill was by and large an inhabitant of this world: his name meant friend in Swahili: had a habit of giving away good advice and seemed to know everything about everything. And the last time he had been seen in this particular part of the Pride Lands-

"What the hell was that?" Axel asked, running up with Larxene, Demyx shortly behind them both.

"His name's Rafiki, can we please move?" Zexion asked backing away from the place the animal in question had just disappeared from, as if expecting it to explode.

"Why?" all of the lion!nobodies asked together. Gentle humming interrupted them and the all looked round to Larxene's back, where Rafiki was currently lounging playing with the lioness's tail. He noticed he had been spotted by the now group and leapt off her back just in time to avoid Axel's swiping claws.

He tugged on Larxene's tail and called; "Quick catch me, for I am a lion and you are monkeys!" Then he danced of out of reach.

Enraged at having the annoying little creature using her as a climbing frame, Larxene immediately gave chase, Axel shot after her and after a moment of debating Demyx followed his friend.

"Come on Zexion!" Marluxia called, after taking a few paces forward.

Groaning, Zexion reluctantly padded over. Somehow the baboon had scrambled up a cliff face without any of the other three catching him. He was holding onto a long green vine.

"Hurry now!" he encouraged/taunted, leaping off the ledge he was standing on and swinging away.

Laxene and Axel where in the lead chasing after him against the wall of the cliff, followed by Demyx, followed by Zexion and Marluxia.

They all hurtled round the corner at great speed, only to crash into each other when the pyro and nymph braked sharply.

"Where are we?" Demyx asked, peering round Axels hair. It looked sort of like they where back at the Oasis, but. Nicer some how. The reason for the leading lions quick halt, was because of a river directly in front of them. Axel and Larxene both detested water.

The shaman appeared in front of them, hanging upside down.

"Even you nobodies can reach Upendi" he proclaimed. And before any one knew what had happened they were all in green leaf boats, shaped like hearts. Larxene and Axel were pressed back to back in a bid to get away from the surrounding water, Demyx looked delighted to be in the midst of his element and Marluxia wa/s looking worriedly at his chosen partner who was smacking his head repeatedly on the strangely hard leaf that was acting as a safety bar.

All three boats were carried into a pitch black tunnel and the music started to play. The baboon laughed from his perch on Demyx's boat and as they emerged from the other end of the tunnel he began to sing.

_There's a place where the crazy moon  
Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon_

He caught a lotus flower and springing to backwards to present it Marluxia who was (to his annoyance) quite impressed by it's quality but then attempted to push the baboon off the back of the boat. Rafiki was totally unfazed and landed on a conveniently placed lily pad and carried on singing;

_And the sulty scent of the lotus bloom  
Will carry you away _

The aqua phobic among them were too busy screaming as they were flung down a water fall to appreciate the amazing choreography that all the animals where dancing too- where exactly the animals had appeared from was a mystery- it was not lost on their resident musician. Demyx was having the time of his life surrounded by the two loves of his life: music and water. He was the first to understand the meaning of the word Upendi next to, of course, the slightly disgruntled Schemer.

**Bang. Bang. Bang. **

_…As the stars come out to play_

In Upendi  
Where the passion fruit grows sweet…

Marluxia slid his paw onto the 'safety bar' to prevent Zexion from hitting his head on it again. Gently he pushed his head back upright.

"Stop it, that's got to hurt"  
Obediently Zexion stopped bashing his own head in, but looked slightly concussed.

_…And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind… _

"Anyone got any idea what the hell is going on?!" Axel shouted over the singing, as he wrestled with a large pink leaf that had been forced over his mane. It clashed horribly with his hair.

Demyx laughed as he fell down a small waterfall and called back;

"He's said, we're in Upendi. Come on you know why you're here! With Larxene" he added mischievously

Axel looked like he was about to throw up.

_As it sweeps you off your feet _

Larxene looked at him curiously, her face no where near as sarcastic and/or disgusted as Axel would have expected it to be.

"What does he mean?"

_In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care _

Zexion said something else in what sounded vaguely Egyptian- it probably translated to something along the lines of 'Bullsh-'

By now Marluxia had figured out what Upendi meant and was having a fairly similar reaction to Zexion. A rather confused jumble of questions went through his mind; should he kill the baboon? Should they just leave via portal and pretend it never happened? Exactly how had the Mandrill made the Passion fruit so sweet (fruits where about the only plant he had difficulty with)? And probably the most important- did that mean that the object of his affections felt the same way about him?

_It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will lead you there _

"Told you we did too have hearts" Demyx proclaimed triumphantly. Apparently he thought the opinion of the demented monkey that all the others pretty much loathed would count for something.

"You just need to find them" Rafiki agreed taking a deep breath to resume his song.

_You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep  
Better hold your breath cause the- _

"** ARGGGGHHHHHHHHH **" Axel and Larxene screamed together as their leaf was ripped out from beneath them and they fell towards a basin of water. Somehow, they managed to end up perched on the rim of the dish, before they leapt away from the water as Demyx landed in it sending spray everywhere.

_It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap  
But falling's half the fun! _

Mercifully both Nymph And Pyro landed back in their boat- although Demyx managed to miss his- and they promptly both latched onto each other.

_In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet _

Demyx pulled himself out of the water and joined a conga line of animals dancing to the music.

Marluxia was totally oblivious to this as he was busy trying to stop Zexion choking on a passion fruit. Because his brain was starved of oxygen the normally logical schemer was moving too much for the botanist to use his power and get the fruit out. Eventually Zexion passed out from lack of oxygen and Marluxia could withdraw it with relative ease. Not that it was that much comfort to either of them.

_In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there _

Marluxia pulled the thankfully smaller nobody as far away from the edges as he could get, as it was likely the now unconscious lion would fall out and possibly drown. This resulted with the blunette curled up against Marluxia's chest- something that would Zexion wouldn't do if he was threatened with blindness were he awake.

Not surprisingly everyone but Demyx where keen to kill the silly shamanm preferably as soon as possible. Although, Marluxia thought holding Zexion carefully away from the potentially deadly river and the other two far in front of them, I do owe him for some things…

_You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow  
From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro_

Rafiki was suddenly upon a huge mountain, he lifted it's peak like it was on a hinge and hundreds of little pink hearts flew from it's centre.

"That's sorted the quota at least" Larxene thought. She thought she may have figured out what Demyx was getting at earlier, though- she was annoyed with herself for thinking this- it was too good to be true…

_But you'll find Upendi wherever you are  
Oh underneath the sun _

"Upendi, it means love, doesn't it?" All the conscious nobodies thought simultaneously.

_In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet _

"Demyx! Get us down!" Axel, Larxene and Marluxia shouted from on top two water sprouts. Demyx tore himself reluctantly away from the conga line, well aware he was about to miss possibly the best water slide in all the worlds, and directed them down. Of course he joined in with the singing.

_In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there  
Upendi! _

All four lions were returned safely to the ground though none moved for a while. A few minutes later Axel and Larxene realized they were still hugging each other out of fear of the water and promptly let each other go. Whilst Demyx rolled around laughing, Marluxia totally blanked them as he tried to revive the still unconscious Zexion.

"Nine! Get over here" Marluxia ordered. Demyx stopped laughing and trotted over to Marluxia. It honestly didn't occur to him that he was under no obligation to do what Marluxia told him, he was Marluxia's superior. However he rather suspected that the instruction would relate to wakening the dead-to-the-world blunette, and he was simply to kind hearted to bother with refusing.

Without waiting for instructions, he sent a blast of freezing cold water at his superiors face, bringing him back to the world of the living with a splash.

_Down In Upendi  
Way down  
In Upendi! _

"Come on" Larxene said impatiently, and she and Axel turned away and ran off in between the beautiful trees, quickly followed by the others. As they ran they heard the old Baboons voice gently fade into nothing.

_Down In Upendi  
Way down  
In Upendi… _

They didn't stop until they where back at the Oasis- Marluxia half dragging Zexion along. They all flopped onto the grass and were quiet for a long time.

"That" Axel said eventually. "Was the worst thing I've ever been subjected too in my entire non-existence"

"Including that time when you walked into Larxene when she was about to shower?" Marluxia asked promptly.

Both Larxene and Axel shot him death glares, accompanied with fire and lightning that were more than likely to make the phrase more literal than was probably necessary. The streaks of yellow and red where absorbed into the Lexicon and Zexion shot them all a look that clearly said: 'If you wish to retain the ability to walk then I'd advise you to stop trying to take away each others ability to walk'.

"Yes, including that". Larxene and the others had a few seconds to process that reply and the various ways it could be taken before Demyx beat them all to the most likely.

"Ooh, I bet that means that you didn't not like it that much. I bet that there were bits of that-" he looked back at the way they had came, "-you didn't mind either! I know that Marly and Zexy liked some of it"

Demyx said all of this so fast that he got a good head start before the others had figured out what he said. But even as they all sent various spells and weapons after him, they had to admit. He did have a point…


	2. Chapter 2

Disney Love Songfics- Interlude 1

Demyx hurtled out of a portal screaming like Roxas did that time Axel rigged his door so that a tub of super glue fell on his immaculate hair. He was also yelling Axels names, but these cries were accompanied by something along the lines of "Don't kill me!" rather than angry threats to take away the redheads ability to have children.

5 milliseconds later the redhead in question darted after him, making the change from four legs to two legs with ease. Larxene was close behind him, leaving behind her bright lioness form behind her and sprinting after her crush and Demyx.

Marluxia and Zexion drifted in last, having already had their share of almost killing Demyx. It was against the organization's few laws to murder another member, but it is surprising how much you can live through. They had bored of chasing him and watched the three other nobodies run round a corridor and out of sight.

"The Hell?"

The two nobodies turned to the youngest organization member. Roxas looked back at them in a blank kind of manner.

"...Just don't go there" Marluxia said flatly. Zexion silently slid out of sight in the opposite direction that Axel, Larxene and their victim had gone.

"Weren't you just in the Pride Lands?" the blonde asked. "Did you fill the quota? What's up with Axel? And Demyx?"

"Ever heard of Rafiki?" Marluxia asked.

"No, should I have?"

"...Just pray you never do" Marluxia looked about. "Where'd Zexion go?"

Roxas gave him an odd look. "That way. Bye Marluxia" Roxas walked off after Axel.

Marluxia surveyed the empty corridor, as if hoping that someone would suddenly walk through the dazzling white walls. No prizes for guessing who...

Zexion was perched on one of the many plain kitchen counters, watching Xaldin cook. It was a fairly dangerous experience that only the most disciplined could accomplish. Watching Xaldin cook, not perch on a counter top. Dangerous because Xaldin had realised a long time ago that it was very long and boring work cooking for 13 people, and it was much faster and more interesting to let knives, spoons and various herbs spin round the room in a violent tornado than to do it the old fashioned way. Only the most disciplined could accomplished it because if you were going to watch this deadly display you would have to stay totally motionless or risk been impaled by a fast moving wooden spoon.

"ARGH!!!" Vexen yelled as quick reactions spared him from the fore mentioned fate.

"There is a sign. On the door. Expressively saying. DO NOT COME IN!" Xaldin said angrily, folding his arms in the eye of his storm.

"Yes, well, when I read a sign saying 'Do not come in on pain of death' I don't expect it to be literal!" Vexen retorted dodging round a sharp knife. "Can I sit down?"

Xaldin pointed at a seat and all the objects from Vexen too said seat immediately rerouted themselves too make a tunnel.

"Much obliged" Vexen said, walking along to his allocated seat. As he moved the path behind him immediately closed up and became a whirlwind of cooking implements once again.

"Back from your mission, I see" Vexen said calmly, just as accustomed to remaining motionless as Zexion was.

"Yes".

"With Marluxia"

"...Yes"

"I really hate that man"

Zexion mentally sighed with relief. "I know Vexen. You've said before"

"Many times" Xaldin agreed, glaring at a pot of some kind of sauce. It had been stirred too fast.

"I-" Vexen began crossly, but before he could work himself up into a rant, Zexion smoothly cut across him.

"By the way Xaldin, I meant to ask you something"

"Go ahead" random objects of food were now hurling themselves into the sauce.

"Something...bizarre happened in the Pride Lands today. I wanted to know if anything similar was going to happen again"

Xaldin frowned. "I can't do that any more"

"You don't" Zexion corrected. "Could you just...try? Please?"

So shell-shocked that Zexion had lowered himself to using the P-Word in an attempt to persuade Xaldin to try reading the winds again, the Lancer actually closed his eyes and made an effort to satisfy the younger nobodies request.

Most of the creatures out there needed to be with the wind in order to 'hear' it, and Dilan had needed the same conditions. However Xaldin's element was Wind, it flowed in his veins in a mix of darkness as a substitute for blood. The winds of the many worlds was inside him, and he could summon it for anything he desired. Fighting with its strength or drawing knowledge from its sights.

"Yes" he said finally, his eyes still closed. "Whatever happened, the same sort of thing is going to happen again. I don't know what it is...I haven't been in practice"

He opened his eyes. Vexen and Zexion were pinned to a cupboard each and the sauce seemed to have exploded.

"Remind me never to distract you while you're cooking" the blunette schemer said weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss the Girl- LarXel

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Axel, don't be such a cry baby"

"But it **BURNS**"

"You play with fire, you should be used to it"

"But it burns in all the wrong ways!"

"Well, it's hurting me too, so let's just get out of here, okay?"

The redhead merman nodded pitifully and began his agonizing swim after his blonde companion. He had absolutely no idea why he and Larxene of all of the nobodies had been chosen for this particular scouting mission, a mission uunderwateru. Xemnas knew perfectly well that neither his nor Larxene's elements reacted well with water, but he chose them to go to Altlantica. Although, he supposed, it might be for that reason they were sent. They had much more of an incentive to discover if it was possible to reach land from the Mer-City. He, Axel, would be in constant pain till he got out of the water and cured himself, and Larxene was a ticking bomb; she only had so long till the natural insulation of her skin protected her electrical essence, and her time would be up if she was still in the water after 5 minutes. She too would be in pain, though not nearly as constant or draining.

The poor nobody followed Larxene up to the surface and joined her in scanning the horizon for land.

"That way" Larxene said eventually, her keen green eyes picking out a dark outline in the distance.

"All that way?!" Axel whined. "Neither of us is going to survive that!"

"Oh don't be such a sissy" the blonde said confidently. "We'll be fine, we just need to find a current"

"A what now?"

Larxene didn't deign to give him an answer and simply dived back down. She was the only one who knew what to look for so Axel just loitered about in a pained way, privately wishing he could be more help. He did manage to use his time in a manner beneficial to himself however, by fully checking out Larxene's new form. Her tail was reminiscent of a mutated golden antenatta lion fish, and it's scales crept up round her midriff and covered her chest in a v-neck style. His own attire was a Red Emperor tail, striped shades of dark and light red, with fins sprouting out a little way from his waist. His scales ended there, leaving his toned chest open for the water to scald. However, even in his pain he managed to see the benefits of this form.

"Gotcha" the female nobody said triumphantly, pointing to a part of the water that somehow looked different. Axel disassociated himself with water so much, that his limited knowledge didn't allow him to recognise that the water in that area was going much faster than its surroundings.

"Quick" Larxene said. "I don't think either of us has that long"

Axel whimpered his agreement as he started to go an odd green colour as he had an allergic reaction to the water around him. He made a pathetic attempt to move into the current, but it was like running with a broken leg. Two broken legs.

Larxene grabbed his hand and tugged him into the current and kept a fast hold as they were whisked off. For the first time in his life, Axel was glad of his allergy to water, as the green tinge on his skin disguised his blush.

In record time the nobodies reached the main land, but not a moment too soon. They lay down on the sand, letting the sun dry them both, and Axel tried futilely to heal himself. The water had drained his magic, and tails have no pockets for potions. Larxene saw his trouble and after a moments debating hurled a very powerful Curgara at him. In a matter of seconds he was back to his fullest health, and his skin had gone back to its tanned colouring.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

As soon as they were totally dry, their tails dissolved into the separate limbs we call legs and they back in their robes. They started off up the beach in compatible silence.

After about an hour's worth of walking the pair came across a beautiful cove, though its prettiness was quite lost on the aqua-hating nobodies. They stood on its border with the ocean behind them, drinking in the scene before them, trying to figure out how to reach the little path they could see on the opposite bank without getting wet.

"Any suggestions?" Larxene asked.

"Boat?" Axel said, shuddering a bit, pointing to a small two person row boat moored a little way along.

"It looks like our best option" Larxene agreed. She walked over to the bobbing craft and gracefully climbed into it. She looked expectantly back at him.

He shivered, but made his way over to the boat and reluctantly clambered after her. The boat rocked.

"If we fall in, I may kill something" he said flatly, eyeing the water as if he expected it to grow fangs and bite him.

"If we fall in, then I'll get us out" Larxene replied, looking bored. In reality she was almost as worried as he was, but she wouldn't show it for the world. Not that this world meant very much to her...

"Go on then. Get rowing"

Axel scowled a bit, but obediently picked up the oars and began directing them to the path.

Directly beneath them a redhaired mermaid was giggling happily to herself, swimming in joyful little circles around her two companions.

"Ariel, listen to me! We need to get back to Altantica" a dull red crab, with a Jamaican accent said agitatedly from a rock.

"Oh Sebastian, we have time!" she replied gleefully. A shadow passed over the pair and the yellow and blue striped fish swimming with Ariel. The latter glanced up and recognised it as the boat normally tied to the edge of the cove.

"I'm going to go see who'd in it" she decided flicking her tail.

"Ariel, no!" the fish and crab said together, but the mermaid was already at the surface. Cautiously, Ariel poked her head out into the air. There were too people sitting in the boat, a man and a woman. One was blonde, the girl, she had her arms folded and was staring pointedly into the water. Ariel looked over to the man and gasped. He looked almost exactly like her! He was a man obviously and his hair was styled in a different manner but it was the same bright red colour! She stared at him in amazement and wondered if they could be related. No, he was a human. She shook her head. Anyway...He was rowing the boat, watching the woman opposite him in a doting manner, though of course she couldn't see him. Ariel grinned. Ever the romantic she decided that all they needed was a little nudge...

She dived.

"Sebastian-!" she started.

"No. I know dat voice, and no" Sebastian said firmly. Ariel looked at him sadly, switching on puppy dog eyes. She knew her gorgeous sapphire could have a devastating effect on her mentor when she wanted something.

Sebastian sighed and pulled at his face. "Alright, Alright" he sighed. "What is it?"

Ariel smiled. "The humans, they need some help"

Sebastian sighed again. "What kind?"

"Love help. Can we-"

---

Up above them Larxene was deep in thought. She had decided on the walk up the beach that she had irrevocably fallen for Axel. She knew perfect well that the 'Elders' said that love and all other emotions were impossible, but she quite frankly didn't care what they thought. In fact, if they thought she shouldn't be able to do something, most of the time she went out of her way to prove that she most certainly would. And that applied to anyone. Unfortunately, that left her in a bit of a situation. If she had decided that she loved Axel, exactly what was she going to do next? It was highly probable he didn't feel the same, he was probably convinced he couldn't feel a thing, and if he did have an emotion to spare for her, he'd probably squashed it into the deepest darkest recesses of his mind. She had far too much pride and dignity to lower herself to possible rejection. No, she'd do the things most girls do: keep dropping hints and hope he'd get the message. She wouldn't say a word till he showed he liked her in the same way she liked him. Not a word about this forbidden emotion. Not a single word.

At the other end of the boat, Axel was also thinking about his emotions. He had been told that emotions no longer existed when you were a nobody, but he'd also been told that nobodies didn't exist either. He had a physical body, independent thought. Wasn't that enough. He followed Larxene's gaze down into the water. Then something whispered into his ear.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way_

He glanced back at Larxene, who didn't appear to have heard anything.

_She's got a lot to say, and there's something about her  
And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna,_

_Kiss the Girl!_

Axel flinched. "Did you hear something?" He asked.

The nymph looked away from the water. "No..."

The small crustacean singing hopped on to a stone next to his 'percussion' i.e a group of ducks playing turtles.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her you know you do_

Axel dropped the oars and rubbed his ears. Larxene looked at him oddly. "You okay?

_Possible she wants you too,  
There is one way too ask her_

"No, I think there's something wrong with my ears" Axel said flatly, shaking his head.

"Let me see" Larxene said scrambling onto her knees and leaning forward. Axel almost blushed at her face in such close proximity to his own, but he quickly looked to the side.

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word, go on and_

_Kiss the girl!_

A thought flashed through his mind; she was so close, all he'd have to do was to move round and he could kiss her...

But she pulled back and he lost the moment. Grabbing the oars again, he pulled them out of the water and somehow managed to miss the cluster of singing frogs now balanced on the ends.

_Sha –la-la-la-la-la_

_My oh my looks like the boy's to shy,  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Axel carried on rowing as Larxene gave him her verdict. "Nope, nothing I can see. Do you want me to try a Curgara?"

"Would you?"

"Sure" 'Anything' she thought, sending a green spell into the redheads ear. She hadn't much practice at healing spells...She rarely used them. Thankfully she didn't mess it up and Axel sent her a grin of thanks. Her insides squirmed. Axel released the oars again and massaged his ears gently, wondering if the spell had worked...he couldn't hear anything-

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon_

As Axel had stopped directing the boat, they drifted through the branches of a Weeping Willow, it's leaves pulled aside by some birds...Coincidence surely. Neither nobody thought they could stand a rendition of the Pride Lands, especially as they had almost ended up in the water more than twice.

'On the water...Singing' Axel thought numbly. 'Oh no way...'

_Boy you better do it soon,  
no time would be better._

A redhead mermaid looked out from under a few branches at the edge of the willow. She smiled to herself. "Go Sebastian" she whispered sinking back into the water.

_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya_

_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until ya_

_Kiss the Girl!_

Underneath the water, someone disturbed a shoal of brightly coloured fish who promptly rocketed upwards. When they arrived at the top of the water, they realised that a singsong was going on, and they just couldn't resist...

_Sha, la la la la la_

_Don't be scared!  
You got the mood prepared!_

_Go on and Kiss the Girl!_

Water started splashing up over the sides of the boat, and both Axel and Larxene winced. Axel was more noticeable.

"Aw, the splashes scaring you?" the blonde teased. Axel scowled. Stupid singing, stupid water, stupid- Wherever his heart was, it just stopped for a second.

Larxene was holding his hand.

"Want me to hold onto you till it gets better?" she asked in her usual teasing tone, but Axel thought he could hear something underlying it. Or he hoped he could... He didn't reply, but shot her a small nervous smile, that was swiftly returned.

_Sha- la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now!  
Don't try to hide it how,_

_You wanna Kiss the Girl!_

So lost in their thoughts and each other, both of the normally sharp nobodies managed to totally blank the worlds animals, all of which seemed to have turned up to sing.

_Whoa Whoa!  
Sha la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along  
And listen to the song,  
The song say;_

_Kiss the Girl!_

Axel had decided he was definitely hearing things, but he honestly didn't care, the voices where making total sense.

_Whoa Whoa!  
Sha la-la-la-la-la_

_The music play!  
Do what the music say  
You gotta,_

_Kiss the Girl!_

Larxene smiled again, and leaned forward ever so slightly. Axel mimicked the motion, though he wasn't even sure he'd seen it.

_Kiss the Girl!_

Ariel sung softly to her male counterpart. _Why don't you?_

_Kiss the Girl!_

They edged closer and closer together and Larxene's eyes slid closed.

_Go on and_

_Kiss the Girl!_ Ariel and all the creatures crooned.

_Go on and!_

_Kiss the Girl!_

The 'someone' that had disturbed the fish earlier, popped up at the side of the boat and slung his arms over the sides.

"Hi guys!" Demyx said cheerfully, grinning happily. Axel and Larxene leapt backwards away from each other...And into the lagoon.

"AIIIIIIIEEEE" they both screeched. "DEMYX!"

"Eh, heh. Whoops?" Demyx grinned, before diving into a portal. The furious nobodies hurtled after him, ignoring their pain totally intent on murdering the boy.

The animals scattered, and all that remained was Ariel, looking at the dissipating portal sadly. What a shame that even in other worlds- she knew that people with the ability to portal couldn't come from her own- love could never run smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4

Interlude- 2

It was the second time in two days that Demyx had run screaming out of a portal. The reason for this time was very similar to last time, though in this case he inadvertently annoyed someone. Poor Demyx, he had only come to tell them that Xemnas wanted them back at the Castle, and that he wanted a full report on their findings. It wasn't his fault, he thought sulkily, running along at break neck speed. He accidently crashed into an upside down Xigbar, bringing them both crashing to the floor.

"Woah, dude, slow down" Xigbar said, standing up, and hauling the blonde to his feet.

"No, and thanks" Demyx called over his shoulder has he carried on booking it out of there. Xigbar scratched his head and floated back to the ceiling only to have Larxene, then Axel slam into him in quick succession. They all fell in heap, totally entangled in each other's limbs and quite unable to get up.

"Demyx, get back here!" Larxene screamed after the nobody.

"Run, Run Away!" was the only reply she got.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the castle, Namine was silently drawing. Namine had only been alive for a few days, and she hadn't been taken to the second castle yet. Because of these things she wasn't yet broken or mollified in the slightest. She was simply very miffed at being locked in a white room for days on end with only a sketch book and crayons as companions. She didn't know the pain in store for her, or how long she would be treat as filth. She was still full of fight and hope. Which was why when a boy entered her room, wearing the uniform of her capturers, she did not silently wait to hear whatever they had to say, she hurled questions, abuse and crayons at them.

"Where am I?! Who are you?! Who are the others wearing the cloaks?! How long are you going to keep me prisoner?! You are such scum, imprisoning a teenage girl! Why have you done it?! You ass, when are you going to let me out?!" She shot question after question at the unfortunate boy, punctuating each one with a crayon.

"The World that never was, I'm Roxas, they are the- STOP THROWING CRAYONS AT ME!"

The blonde girl halted her assault. "Your names Roxas?" she asked.

"Yes, my names Roxas" he confirmed, relieved she had ceased her crayola based attack.

Namine remained silent. Why did the name Roxas mean something to her? Or the shell of something...

"Why are you here?" she asked, reverting to her usual soft voice.

"I just came to see if you needed company. You've been alone for a while" he said honestly, flashing her a sweet smile that she couldn't help but return.

"Oh...well, thank you then"

"No problem"

There was a long silence. "So did you have anything in mind to do while you're here?" Namine asked.

"Not really...I didn't think it through much" he shrugged. Namine quietly evaluated him as he talked. He was kinda cute, and seemed nice. At least nice enough to take time out to come visit a lonely girl-

"Really, I'm only here because my best friend is on a mission" he concluded. All of Namine's good thoughts dissipated.

"You came up here because you were bored?!" she demanded shrilly.

"That's not what I meant!" Roxas protested ducking the onslaught of paper, sharpeners and crayons that were hurling towards him.

"What did you mean then?!" Namine asked, not stopping the barrage of drawing utensils.

"I don't know- Hey! I've just thought of something to do!" he said triumphantly, pausing in his ducking and weaving. The lapse in attention cost him and aqua marine to the forehead.

"Ow..."

"What have you thought of?" Namine asked excitedly, dropping all her things.

"I can take you out" Roxas informed her. "You can see outside, if you'd like" He said the last part a little nervously. He quite liked the firey blonde in front of him, even though pretty much all she'd done was cause him hassle. Well he was friends with Axel...

"I'd love too!" Namine breathed, her sapphire eyes shining brightly.

"Great!" Roxas raised his hand and called up a Corridor of Darkness. Namine looked at it warily.

"Can't we use the door?"

"No! I mean, you're not strictly allowed out of this room...I don't want the others seeing you" Roxas confessed.

"You're breaking the rules?"

"Yep" Roxas answered after a moments pause. He was mildly confused as to why, but he found he didn't mind much.

"...Thank you, Roxas"

"No problem" he said cheerfully, "Come on" He reached out his hand to Namine. She smiled, and took it.


	5. Chapter 5

A Whole New World- RokuNami

The streets of Agrabah were unusually quiet. It was the middle of the night, and unusually warm, but that didn't really explain it. But whatever the reason, all the worlds inhabitants were safely tucked up in their homes and it was for that reason that no-one ever saw the appearance of a corridor of darkness billow out on one of the rooftops, and a few seconds later two blonde teenagers emerge from its dark depths.

Namine sucked in a breath of the night air. It was only now she realised how stale the air in her white room was, she felt dizzy with all the things she could smell and taste from that one breath. She gave her companion a dazzling smile. The boy felt giddy, and returned the grin with gusto.

"So" he whispered mischievously. "What do you want to do first?"

"I don't know, ueverything/u!" Namine replied gleefully. "There's so much out here! So much space!"

"You've never seen this much?" Roxas asked, confusion evident in his tone.

"No, I've only been alive this way for a week I think, I have no way of telling the time. I can remember bit's of my old life and some cloaked man has told me a few things..."

"You remember your other?" the boy asked in surprise. He was dying to ask more, but Namine had gone. She was peering over the edge of the roof looking with great interest at the deserted street below.

"Can we look around now? Please?" Namine begged.

"Sure, there's a lot of worlds to get to after all" Roxas agreed with a shrug. "But walking is kinda dull don't you think? Let's go find a ride"

"What the heck is that?" Roxas asked poking a disfigured saddle.

"A saddle. For a camel" the merchant replied.

"I want to get this!" Namine declared, stroking a levitating purple and gold rug.

"What is it?" Roxas asked cautiously.

"Ah you're girlfriend has excellent taste!" the merchant said excitedly. "That there is a magic carpet!"

While Roxas stuttered something about not being Namine's boyfriend, the short shop keeper trotted over to where Namine was shaking hands with one of the rugs tassels.

"Finest quality carpet, best spell casters on the job, three of them sent the spell into it, I think one of them died from putting to much magic into the object!"

"Someone udied/u?" Namine gasped, but the man rattled on.

"Now, I wouldn't normally sell it for such a cheap price, in fact I'm practically ugiving/u it away, but for such a pretty lady, I'd sell it for no more or less than 1000 munny" the shopkeeper announced, attempting to sit on the floating carpet but it promptly slid him off so he hit the floor hard.

He glared at the carpet, then leaped back up with his 'sales face' back on.

"What do you say?"

"Can you get it Roxas?" Namine asked.

"For a thousand munny?! Namine-"

"Please? For me?" Namine looked at him beseechingly.

Roxas felt his resolve crumble. "Fiiine" he sighed. "Daylight robbery" he murmured as he passed over the cash.

"It's midnight sir" the merchant replied happily, pocketing Roxas's munny.

"What are you doing open so late anyway?" the teen asked suspiciously.

"Errr...No reason" the Merchant said unconvincingly, his eyes shifting from side to side. He decided against mentioning to them that a member from the worlds equivalent of the Mafia was coming to visit on a tip off that the shop keeper was stocking a certain levitating, decorative mat that he had orders to go to any level to retrieve as said mat would later allow a street rat to escape uninjured from a collapsing cave with the help of a local djinn and the boy would later prevent his world from falling to the darkness. No, they didn't need to know that...

"Okay..." Roxas replied suspiciously. Namine perched happily on the carpet and drifted out of the shop followed swiftly by the blonde boy.

As soon as it got out of the shop, the carpet shot up wards and span in three loop-the-loops in quick succession.

"I think it likes me" Namine said thoughtfully, not the least bit fazed by the quick movement of her transport, while Roxas had a mild panic attack.

"Great, will you get off it?"

"What was the point in buying it if we don't use it? Come one, sit down"

Roxas looked at her doubtfully.

"Please? You can hold on to my hand so I don't fall off if it makes you feel better" Namine offered.

"Okay" Roxas replied swiftly, bouncing onto the carpet next to the girl. She intertwined her fingers with his and opened her mouth to say something when the carpet suddenly shot into motion.

"Wooo!!" both screamed as they shot off towards the stars.

"I've never done anything like this! The worlds so big!"

"And there are a lot of them" Roxas laughed.

_I can show you the world_ He sung easily, managing to keep his voice level as the carpet did a figure of eight. _Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride _

Namine laughed, and the sound was carried away on the wind. Encouraged, Roxas put out the hand not holding Namine's and called up a corridor. The carpet flew straight through it.

_A whole new world..._

Namine almost cried out with delight. They had traveled out of Agrabah and where now soaring somewhere in the midst of a jungle. It was dark still, and gorgeous blue butterfly's seemed to glow from a nearby tree.

_A new fantastic point of view_

The carpet twirled them round and round, under twisted roots, past strange exotic animals; panthers, gorillas and rainbow coloured birds.

_No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

The pair shot past a pair of confused monkey's and into another CoD. As they glided over an old fashioned port and over the ocean, Namine sang in a sweet voice;

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew_

They weaved in and out of the masts of every boat docked in Port Royal.

_But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear_

Another corridor, to dodge the not quite watchful eyes of a pair of guards.

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Roxas joined in again as they circled a snow covered mountain.

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

It was chinese new year in the Land of the Dragons, and this was the first world they'd seen with more than two people. Having yet to see this many, Namine chanted happily-

_Unbelievable sights!_

They swept in between the dancers and the leading dragon, considered by all to be just another part of the grand parade. Deftly switching a beautiful comb decorated with a few soft blue flowers with a few munny, Roxas presented his find to Namine.

_Indescribable feelings_ She continued, as he put into her hair.

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

They shot upwards to comply to Namine's song and flew through another portal.

They were circling a grand clock tower in the beautifully lit up city of London. A boy garbed in green sitting on one of its hands waved at them and the fairy next to them stuck out her tongue. They didn't find the boy remotely strange and waved back.

_A whole new world!_

Namine closed her eyes tight as they plummeted to earth.

_Don't you dare close your eyes_ Roxas pulled her hands away gently as they leveled out over the River Thames. Namine trailed her hand in the glistening water.

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath it gets better _

_Hold your breath - it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

They soared upwards towards the second star to the right.

_I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

But before they go there Roxas opened up the way to another world, singing-

A whole new world

Namine ducked as a ghost streamed over head. _Every turn a surprise _

_With new horizons to pursue _Roxas joined, pointing out a Curly Hill silhouetted against the newest horizon.

_Every moment red-letter_ Namine called out to the whole of the world.

_I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare _They chorused together, hurtling to Curly Hill and sweeping under it twice before hurtling into the skies again, and through to another world. Even as he sung the words, however, Roxas realised that they should be returning, before someone caught them.

Going against his better judgement he took them to a final world by guiding them through another patch of darkness.

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

They zig-zagged round the pillars holding up the coliseum and got a quick look at an inhumanly strong man wrestle with a manator.

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_ Namine leaned onto Roxas's shoulder and sleepily closed her eyes. Roxas sighed, and took the carpet back to Agrabah.

---

Holding Namine's sleeping form carefully, Roxas navigated the carpet over the desert. It was light now, and Roxas couldn't let them be seen with him wearing an organization robe. The Carpet dropped to the sand and allowed his riders to step off. After solemnly shaking one of its golden tassels, Roxas bid it farewell and carried Namine through the final Corridor. The Carpet watched them leave sadly and wondered what it was going to do next. It was spared the decision as the ground suddenly developed quick sand like features and sucked him under the surface. Upon finding himself in a majestic cave filled with all kinds of wonders, the Carpet explored for a while then, finding himself tired after the nights flight, rolled itself up and waited for something to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Interlude three-

Roxas slipped silently out of Namine's room and to the left and then to the right. Totally empty, thank any deity watching. Roxas turned to back to the left so he could start the walk up to his room and almost yelled out.

"Yo, Roxas" Axel smirked.

"Axel! You weren't there three seconds ago" Roxas gaped. "How did you do that?!"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out, got it memorisd?" Axel said smugly touching his fingers to the side of his head.

"So what's up with the witch?" Axel continued, jerking his head towards the closed door.

"She's not a witch" Roxas said crossly. "Her name is Namine. She's asleep"

Axel's smirk widened, a feat Roxas hadn't thought possible.

"Congratulations Roxy" he said slapping patting the shorter nobodies shoulder.

"Wha? Axel, what do you mean?" Roxas twigged. "AXEL!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away, past many worlds was a town different from the World That Never Was in everyway, except for the ways in which it was different. It was different in appearences, bathed in eternal gold light and it had different cheery and almost naive inhabitants. However it too perched somewhere in-between darkness and light and its name reflected as much. In the normally calm f Twilight Town, a fight was raging.

"I **know** you did!" An irate 14 year old girl shouted at the boy beside her. She was walking so fast, in such an angry rage that the boy was almost running.

"Guys, calm down!" Another boy panted as he chased them.

"No!" Both shouted together, then they turned face to face to continue their argument.

"Hayner, I saw you copy my maths sheet!" Olette accused bluntly, her normally calm face now positively frightening. There were only a few things that rattled the easy going brunette but copying any sort of work was one of them. She was a very academic teen.

"I didn't!" Hayner replied unconvincingly, rubbing this blonde-brown hair. "You must be seeing things"

"Guys" their friend put in again. "Can't you just-"

"Shut up Pence" they both said crossly, and the black haired boy fell silent.

"I don't care what you say, I know you copied my, you always copy me!" Olette said with an air of finality. "And I'm not speaking to you until you apologise, and promise not to do it again!" With that, the brunette stalked out of the trio's den- the Usual Spot- and went home.

Hayner snorted crossly and after waiting for a minute to make sure she'd definitely gone, also stormed out, leaving one of his best friends alone on the sofa.

Pence sighed. They were always arguing, over homework, who got to sit on the sofa, what to call the Usual Spot (Hayner won that one) and generally just getting on each others nerves. Actually, it was more Hayner who irritated Olette, if he would buck up and get his homework done himself, they wouldn't argue about that and he'd be able to pass at Maths without cheating. Pence got up and made his way out of their den, and started off home. He quite honestly didn't know what to do about his quarrelsome best friends.


	7. Chapter 7

It was about 8 o'clock when Pence woke up. It was a Saturday so there was no school, but he got up and dressed rather than sleep in, and slipped outside before anyone else in his home woke up.

He was adjusting his head band as he made his way down the little alley leading to the Usual Spot and halted when he heard voices inside the little room.

"Olette, I am sorry for copying your maths and I promise I won't do it again" he heard Hayner say in a rush.

Pence edged forward and looked into the Usual Spot, careful to let them not see him.

Olette was looking blankly at the nervous and embarrassed looking Hayner. The blonde ran his fingers through his hair nervously, trying to figure out whether or not the girl was going to hit him.

Olette suddenly beamed at him, catching him completely off guard. "Thanks Hayner". The brunette hugged him tightly, and then grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go find ice cream"

Pence quickly flattened himself against the wall and they shot past, completely failing to notice him. He didn't mind; he was way too chuffed that they weren't killing each other- and he'd noticed Hayner's bright red face when Olette hugged him.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be_ Pence sang softly, watching his friends walk down the Market Street, Olette still holding Hayners hand, oblivious to Hayner's pink tinged face.

_Barely even friends  
then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

They walked into the Sweet Shop and purchased to ice creams- sea salt of course. Olette firmly refused to let Hayner buy hers.

_Just a little change  
Small, to say the least_

Olette allowed Hayner to close her eyes and lead her off to who know where, Pence following the absently. The boy lead his friend off into the Underground Concourse and through a labyrinth of passages to an exit that Pence hadn't seen before. When Hayner pulled Olette towards a flight of stairs she hung back nervously.

_Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

Hayner slipped behind Olette and put his hands on her shoulders and gently nudged her forward. They walked up the steps in this fashion, while Pence wondered silently where on earth they were going.

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise_

They arrived at the top of the stairs and Pence stifled a gasp. They were on the top of the clock tower! He didn't even know that you could get up here, how long had Hayner known about it? The latter whispered something to Olette and she opened her eyes. She almost fainted with surprise. The view was gorgeous from this high up, they could see the whole city*. They both sat down and dangled their legs over the side.

_Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

Although Pence wasn't sure if the sun was setting or rising, it never changed anyway. Rise sounded more fitting at the moment...

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

Pence watched with amusement as Hayner edged closer to Olette at a snails pace.

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme_

Hayner finally got about a hairs width away from the brunette and poked her shoulder. When she turned round, she dropped her ice cream in surprise as Hayner gave her a swift kiss on the cheek then pulled back going scarlet.

Pence went faintly pink and quickly turned round, deciding not to intrude further and shot back down the stairs singing softly-

_Beauty and the Beast  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and Beast_

When he exited the Underground Concourse and ended up near the base of the clock tower, Pence didn't stop to see what Seifer was shouting about, which was a pity because if he had bothered asking, what he would have found out would amuse him greatly. After being dropped the ice cream disintegrated at the speed it was falling, and it just so happened that Rai, Fuu, Vivi and Seifer had been standing at the directly beneath them and had been covered in the blue mush. As Fuu shouted 'Eww!' repeatedly, Rai cursed 'Who ever did that is going to pay, y'know?" and Seifer just yelled expletives, Vivi- protected by his hat- looked up to see a pair up to see a pair of legs hanging down, the shoes just about identifiable as Hayner and Olette's with his keen eyesight. Vivi grinned though no one could tell, and made up his mind to not tell Seifer who his "Assaulters" were.


End file.
